cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Chrono Shindou
Chrono Shindou is the main protagonist of Cardfight!! Vanguard G. In his début, he is unfamiliar with the Cardfight!! Vanguard card game. His Vanguard Circle's colour is violet-red. Name His surname "Shindō" (新導) in Japanese means "New Lead". Personality Chrono first appears as an unmotivated and bored person who according to himself "every day of his life is boring". He keeps a cold an uninterested expression nearly at all times and talks mostly with incomplete phrases in a low tone and often uses the expression "huh...". Chrono has very poor social skills, he frequently intimidates others accidentally and rarely smiles except when card-fighting, when trying to be friendly and polite he instead is seen as awkward by others. Chrono showed minimal interest on trying new things, as he only decided to find out about Vanguard because one of the cards shares his name and was reluctant to play against Kamui, agreeing only because of the latter's insistence. Though usually stoic and calmed, Chrono can become more aggressive and emotional when taunted enough. Having grown in an orphanage and living by himself, Chrono prefers being alone, but as Kouji Ibuki pointed out he also fears loneliness. While playing Vanguard he got quickly excited and made it clear that he wants to win, although at first he had a hard time imagining as his first attack image was rather pathetic. He was fascinated by Vanguard's lore and Stride's ideal of a possibility for a new future, allowing to show a much better attack image when attacking with his G unit. Having won his first match he decided to learn more about the game and why no one else has a Gear Chronicle deck. Chrono considers that winning or losing a match doesn't matter as much as the passionate feel of fighting. Chrono is also shown to be very gullible, having believed every word of Nagisa's and Kamui's sob story. Despite tendency to quickly get annoyed by those of his own age or older, he is shown to have an easier time getting along with younger kids. History Anime Chrono is an infamous student at his school, who has earned a reputation for being somewhat of a delinquent due to his uninterested and bored personality. One day, he arrives at school to find a Vanguard deck in his shoe locker, as well as directions on how to get to Card Capital 2, however he doesn't think much about it until he notices one of the cards has "Chrono" on its name. When he gets there, he witnesses a Vanguard Fight between Kamui Katsuragi and Mamoru Anjou. After the fight, he is approached by Kamui and finds out he has a Gear Chronicle deck, a brand new clan. He then plays against Kamui, using the Stride mechanic to win a turnaround victory after hearing a voice coming from a dilapidated statue of Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery Flare Dragon. Kamui congratulates Chrono for his victory and noticed the curious fact that his clan "Gear ''Chronicle" shares part of his name. After winning, he decides to learn more about Vanguard and the "possibility of a new future" that Stride offers. When he leaves, he runs past Aichi Sendou for a moment. The next day, Chrono returns to Card Capital 2 and meets Shin Nitta as well as "Team Trinity Dragon", who quickly jokes about one of his cards sharing his name. Kamui gives Chrono a Fica and is introduced to the VG network. Kamui helps Chrono during his first quest: help a kid find his lost Perfect Raizer. Chrono deduces that a crow took the card and is forced to fight against Tsuneto for it. Annoyed by Tsuneto's constant jokes, Chrono proceeds to beat him down and completes the quest. When returning to Card Capital 2, he meets Misaki Tokura. Chrono starts taking quests regularly, often being forced to beat Trinity Dragon to them. When taking a quest to help a guy learn how to use Kagero he runs into Kouji Ibuki who claims he inherited the quest. Chrono fights Ibuki using the GIAS system which creates holograms of the cards based on the user's image. During the fight, Ibuki constantly points out Chrono's flaws as a fighter. Angered by this, Chrono attempts to Stride which unknown to him causes Mystery Flare Dragon to appear in the real world until GIAS overloads and shuts down. Frustrated by the result and Ibuki's comments, Chrono yells in frustration. One day Chrono is accused of having thrown a ball to a group of students but is defended by Shion Kiba and later suggested by Tokoha Anjou to try to be friendlier. Later that day he gets a mysterious pack addressed to him which contains a Gear Chronicle card, Interdimensional Dragon, Chronos Command Dragon. Chrono then takes a quest to retrieve a card that a kid left at his Grandmother's house. As usual, Chrono intimidates Reiko so she refuses to let him search for the card. Chrono tries to follow Tokoha's advice and be friendly, but he just gives a creepy smile which makes Reiko think he is sick. After being forced to do some chores, Shion appears revealing that he is doing the same quest, except he had a much easier time getting the card. The two fight to decide who wins the quest, and Chrono wins using his new G unit but comments that he dislikes Shion. Later he is challenged by Kumi Okazaki, Tokoha's friend, who is a beginner but a very strong opponent, though he was feeling off of his game because of his toothache. Soon afterwards, Kamui takes him to see the Dragon Empire HQ to meet Mamoru Anjou but got caught up when the mascot Vangarou, who is really the Branch Chief and Narukami Clan Leader, takes him away to cardfight him, only to be interrupted when Mamoru finds them. Later Mamoru asks for a fight but Chrono declines and insists on becoming a fighter strong enough to take him on. He encounters Jaime Alcaraz later traveling around town with him and sees his fight against Mamoru. Inspired by this, he accepts a quest for a tournament that can advance him to Grade 2. However, he helps Jaime around town again missing his chance. In compensation, Jaime challenges Chrono for the points to promote him via quest the next day. With the skill of Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery Flare Dragon to grant him an extra turn, he is able to overcome Jaime and completes the Quest and becomes a Grade 2 Fighter. The next day, Kamui asked him to come to Card Capital 2 immediately. When Chrono arrived, he was surprised by a party that Kamui and Trinity Dragon planned for him. Later, Kamui found out they were out of food so he took Trinity Dragon to go shopping and he came back with Tokoha, Kumi and Shion, Tokoha then cooked them a proper Stew. After the meal, Chrono and his friends played Ping Pong and he kept pointing out how bad Tokoha was at it, after that all the kids and Kamui went to get some ice cream. They then decided to go to the playground and Chrono laughed at the prank Kumi and Kamui pulled on Trinity Dragon to scare them. When they returned to the shop, they decided to have an "Epic cardfight until Dawn" and Shin had to phone everyone’s parents, except Chrono who's Aunt was away. After the cardfight, Tokoha noticed Chrono was Drawing on Tsuneto's Face and she decided to join in. They also managed to make Shion do it to Kamui but they had to flee as Kamui was waking up. Before going to sleep themselves, they drew on each others faces to ensure they weren't caught. They were woken up by Misaki the next morning, who asked them what had happened. She told them to wash their faces then help clean up the store. The next day, Chrono met a wondering man named Takeru who was walking on his hands. Chrono just ignored it until Takeru fainted form hunger, so Chrono got him some food. Takeru then thanked him and asked him for a fight but Chrono declined as he thought he meant with fists so he ran. Takeru found him but collapsed again, so Chrono had to feed him again in a Card Shop. Chrono then saw Shion defeating many Fighters. Takeru told Chrono he had fought Shion and then Chrono realises what kind of fight Takeru wanted and challenged him, to which Takeru accepted. Chrono had trouble against Takeru's Narukami units and his G unit Supreme Conquering Dragon, Conquest Dragon as they were retiring his Units, but Chrono was able to win with his New G unit Interdimensional Dragon, Fate Rider Dragon. After the fight, Takeru told Chrono to go to Nationals and Chrono said when he becomes Grade 3 he will. Manga At the beginning of the one-shot manga, Chrono wants to quit Vanguard. He goes to Card Capital 2 to sell his cards. Deck In the anime, Chrono uses a Gear Chronicle deck that he found in his school shoe locker. Due to his loner nature, he didn't understand the importance of rear-guards at first. Thus, he neglected to call rear-guards and attempts to defeat his opponents with just his Vanguard. When backed into a corner, he uses stride to make a final push for victory. At first, his ace was Interdimensional Dragon, Mystery Flare Dragon. Chrono obtained Interdimensional Dragon, Chronos Command Dragon, which has the ability to return all his opponent's rear-guards to the bottom of their deck when its attack hits. He continues to use Mystery Flare Dragon and makes more use of its skill, which skips his opponent's next turn if Chrono can beat astronomical odds and reveal 4 cards with different grades out of the 4 cards from the top of his deck. He also obtained the new version of Perfect Guards, which allow him to unflip damage when a copy of itself is in the drop zone. Chrono also obtained Steam Breath Dragon, which counts as a grade 3 when it is used to pay the cost of Stride. In the manga, Chrono has a Gear Chronicle deck. For now, his only known card is Chronojet Dragon. Gallery Chrono Manga.png|Chrono in the manga Chrono smiling.png|Chrono trying to be friendly, with terrible results Chrono Shindou - Chrono Jet Dragon.png|Chrono with Chronojet Dragon Chrono & Chronojet (Anime-ED).png|Chrono with Chronojet Dragon in Next Phase Chrono & Gear Chronicle (Anime-ED).png|Chrono with Gear Chronicle units Tokoha-Chrono-Shion (Anime-OP).png|Tokoha, Chrono and Shion in Break It! Tokoha-Chrono-Shion (Anime-ED).png|Tokoha, Chrono and Shion in Next Phase Chrono's friends.png|Chrono's current friends minus Ibuki Chants *(JP): Generation Zone: released! Now, show me the world that I truly desire! Stride Generation! *(JP): Rattle my soul! Lead me to a new world! Ride! Chronojet Dragon! *(EN): Liberating Generation Zone! Show me the realization of my image! Generation Stride! *(EN): Liberating the Generation Zone! Give me one chance to set myself on a new path! Generation Stride! *(EN): Together we can blaze a path, and make the whole world tremble. Ride, Chronojet Dragon! Battles Trivia *Unlike other characters in Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime who uses English for attack names and skill names, Chrono tends to use Japanese for his unit's attack name. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Gear Chronicle Deck Users Category:Season 5 Characters